Lost and Discovered
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Willow is kidnapped by the first, can Spike find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost and Discovered

Rating: R for language and violence. NC17 later on.

Pairings: Willow/Spike Dawn/Kennedy Xander/Anya Faith/Robin Wood.

Spoilers: Season 7 mostly, some season 6 references and later on Angel season 4 and 5.

Summary: Caleb takes Willow, Spike tries to save her but it is to late? Or will she succumb to her dark desires?

Feedback: Its like a cure for my disease. Give me more please then more story.

Distribution: Want it take it. Just let me know so I can visit my baby!

Disclaimer: Joss and company are god I am just a very obsessed fan!

A/N: No beta so sorry if there are mistakes.

A/N2: More chapter to come, but they may take a while. Its hard working around doctor appointments and other medical things. Plus hard to write when I'm sick. But be patient there will be more.!

The summers residence was eerily quiet though it was filled with many people, none whom were willing to speak. Because that would make the loss they suffered really real. But everyone in the room knowing someone had to start the conversation they all dreaded.

Buffy Summer stood in the corner of the living room her arms crossed. She was looking for someone to blame, someone other than herself.

Xander Harris was sitting on the couch, and next to him was Anya, she was holing his hand lightly. Next to Anya sat Kennedy, who since the event in question had occurred, was unusually quiet.

Faith Lehane and Robin Wood were standing in the far corner by the fire place. Dawn Summers was sitting next to the other potentials, quietly crying for the loss they had suffered.

Rupert Giles sat in an arm chair to the far left of the couch. He was thinking, he couldn't believe the loss they had suffered. He had lost someone who was like a daughter to him.

Spike the vampire, stood near the entry way, a cig dangling from his slightly parted lips. He couldn't take the silence any longer and the smell of salty tears was horrid, he got right to the point.

"Bloody hell Slayer," He looked towards Buffy, "Why aren't we gatherin up the troops? Blazing back in there you know? All for one and one for all, or whatever that sodden musketeer crap or bloody what not."

Dawn raised her eyes to Spike then to Buffy, "Yeah…Buffy, why aren't we you know going back? You said she was still alive when you left, and she could still be-"

Buffy cuts her sister off, "Caleb had her, he was attacking the potentials. I had no choice it was either we all stay and die, or we loose one person and live to fight another day."

Xander stood, gazing with his good eye. "Right, live to fight another day? Save who we could? She is your best friend Buffy, how could you, how could _we_ leave her there to die? She tapped into a power she is afraid to use, and she did it for you. And your just gonna leave her there?"

Buffy not willing to be the one blamed states, "What did you want me to do? I have to make the hard decisions Xander I am the leader." She stands up, full of anger. "I- I couldn't just stay knowing that we would all die. Xander I hate what happened, but the mission is what matters. Willow knew that. It was a risk she was willing to take."

Spike, for once trying to be the reasonable one says, "Buffy we could take just a few of us. The strong ones, the fighters, we could get red out."

Buffy shakes her head, "I said no, Spike. We cant risk out lives, the potentials lives. Like I said Willow knew the risks, she was willing to take them."

"Bloody hell." Spike yells, "You think she wanted to take it? She did it for you! To help you, save you! She fights because she can, you have to, its your destiny not hers. It should bloody well be you down there."

Giles having had enough of this endless prattle yells, "Everybody stop!" They all look towards him, "This isn't helping Willow. Now we will all sit and talk. We will then decide the best course of action. Agreed." He looks on while they all nod in agreement. "We don't need you tearing each others throats out, bloodying the carpet. It wont help Willow."

Kennedy speaks up for the first time in over an hour. "But its Willow. She knows magic, cant she just say Abra-Cadabra, and poof be home." She says the last words in a small childlike voice.

Anya and Dawn look at her with sympathy. Anya though not being tactful, states, "You don't say Abra Cadabra. And you don't go poof. That's teleporting, and even a witch at Willows level cant do that. Only a vengeance demon can do that. There is this thing were you go airborne, but she only does that when she is evil, so that plan is shot to hell." She continues, "What is the point in being a witch if you don't use your powers."

Xander gives Anya, his 'not the time' look.

Faith speaks up, "Now listen, I'm probably the last person who has any right to speak but I'm gonna anyways. Willow is my friend, I mean ya we had some differences, like me trying to kill Xander, no offence Xan, then me trying to kill her, But I'm past that now so is Willow. She is so forgiving its just who she is. If it were me down there, I know without a doubt she would rescue me. So I can not, Will not leave her down there to be tortured." Everyone gives Faith a weird look, she shrugs and says, "What I cant have a good ramble once in a while? What can I say red rubs off." Many in the room give her an ick look. She sighs rolling her eyes, "Not that way perverts."

Robin gently squeezes her hand before replying, "Now I don't know Willow that well. Only what I have been told, but if she is willing to risk her life for you, isn't it only right to do the same for her? I know I would."

Buffy stands defiantly in the middle of the room, still acting the part of the bitchy leader. "Well I for one am the leader, and I have say over what these girls," She waves in the direction of the potentials, " can do. And I will not allow them to go there and die. We have a battle to prepare for, not a rescue mission."

Kennedy goes to Speak but stops when Giles shakes his head not to.

Spike having heard enough of what he called, 'useless prattle,' heads towards the door, Buffys voice stopping him, "Spike were do you think your going?"

He turns to face her burning glare, "I am not a bloody potential, I'm not your bloody slave, I don't even love you anymore. And with that said I am going to save Willow. Now I cant take these girls with me, cause I'm not the slayer or there leader, but you cant stop anyone else from going." He looks pointedly at Faith and Robin Wood.

Faith shrugs, "I'm in. I'm all repenty now, so lets go save Willow."

Robin nods in agreement, "I could use a good fight, count me in."

Xander stands, "I want to go."

Anya grabs his hand, "You cant your not strong enough."

Xander knowing she right, looks to Spike and says, "Bring her home dead boy, please."

Spike nods, "I will mate, promise."

After grabbing a few weapons they head out the door. Buffy states, "Your all gonna die."

Spike smirks before leaving, "Not a problem for me pet, I'm already dead." With that said they leave, headed to the Vineyard to save Willow.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Vineyard, Willow is strapped down to a long metal table. Not much different from the ones you find at a morgue. Her shirt was ripped open, her white cotton bra the only thing covering her exposed flesh. Her skirt or what was left of it, tattered remains were scattered on the floor. So Willow lay on the table, shaking from the cold, and fear of what was to happen next. Her body was already covered in bruises, cuts, welts, and other nasty things. Willow knew that if she got out of there alive she would be sore for a while. Even if she used a healing spell. Willow had tried using magic to loosen her bonds, but Caleb had informed her that they were magically engineered so that no magic could be used to unlock them, except if it was done by him.

Willow looked at her surroundings. Four or five bringers stood kneeling down in a prayer like position. They were scattered in various places around the Vineyard. Willow was sure there were more, but wasn't sure were they were hiding. Some had come and disposed of the dead bodies of there comrades.

Caleb stood, white hanky in hand, cleaning Willows blood off of his shiny silver bladed knife. He had told her that it needed 'cleansing' because her, 'soiled' blood had touched it.

The first was dressed as Buffy, and was now talking to her. "Poor Willow, you really think there gonna come for you?"

Willow nods defiantly, "My friends will come for me."

The first as Buffy, laughs, "Will silly girl, they wont. The slayer isn't stupid enough to come back. She knows there wouldn't be a chance, now with my boy Caleb around." She blows a kiss to the preacher wannabe. "To her, it's a simple loss, the fight coming, is all she is worried about. You know that. Sides' why would she save you? You're a killer Willow. You murdered in cold blood."

The first changes its appearance. It turns into Tara, and speaks in a sickly sweet voice Willow used to find comforting, but now found repulsive. "Honey, Buffy knows what you are. Deep down you're a killer. She's better off without you. You should have just off'd yourself when Cassie Newton told you to. Then you could be with me. We could be together."

Willow shakes her head very quickly, causing her to become a bit nauseous. "Your not Tara. Tara was pure and good, everything your not. She is in heaven."

The first grins, a terrifying look on the face of Willows now dead lover. "Baby girl, is that what you think? She was all happy and good? She knew what a deadbeat you were. And because of you she is dead." The first turns into Drusilla, and states in a sing song voice, "All dead, just like the pretty daisies I plant. They all die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies. Everyone here will die too. Screaming in horror and bloodshed. We can dance in it little tree. All you have to do is give into who you are. Who you really are. A monster, a killer." Again the first transforms, this time into Rack. Willow shivers in fear, "My little strawberry is growing up. Almost ripe for the plucking." His hand nears here ear, but goes right through her instead. "Wonder if you'll still taste like strawberries when you join us. Join our cause."

Willow shivers as the first nods in Caleb's direction, some hidden signal between them. The first now Buffy again, stands back and watches as Caleb starts towards her.

"Your dirty, now now, don't give me that look. All women are dirty, you cant help it, its just the way you are, a dirty disgusting whore. Lets see what we can do to cleanse you shall we?" He states before shoving the knife in her thigh.

Willow screams in agony, but wills the tears to stay back, not willing to let them see her tears, to know the pain they caused her.

Just then the door bursts open, and Willow can only pray that help has come. She looks waiting to see if it is her Salvation. She smiles weakly when she hears Faiths voice, "Honeys were home."

After realizing help was here, Willow falls into unconsciousness, not able to fight the pain off any longer. She faints, but before she does she is able to give the gang one simple request, "Help me." Then there is nothing but blackness.


End file.
